Question: Simplify the expression. $-6z(-z+4)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-6z}$ $ = ({-6z} \times -z) + ({-6z} \times 4)$ $ = (6z^{2}) + (-24z)$ $ = 6z^{2} - 24z$